Fort Washita
, |coordinates= |rating= |map= |16}} }} Fort Washita near Nida, Oklahoma, USA, is a very isolated and small-use fort, but is now abandoned. It is reportedly haunted by ‘Headless Jane’. Background Washita was built in 1841 by General Zachary Taylor, who had been sent out to the then desolate area to protect the Chocksaw and Chickasaw people from rival tribes. Twenty years later in 1861, when Civil War broke out, the Army left Fort Washita. The fort was used as a make shift storage facility, and for a short time, a hospital. After the war, the fort's location was deemed useless, and most of it was burned down. Whilst the fort used to be almost like a small village, all that remained were three barracks, a lot of ruins, and rubble. After the army had deserted it, they sold it to Chickasaw landowner, Charles Colbert, who turned one of the barracks into a residentual building, However, he soon moved out. The next owners of the property burnt down the converted barrack altogether. The residental owners’ strange actions are attributed to the fort's ghost. Aunt Jane Aunt Jane was a freed slave from the northern states of the USA (Though many believe she was white). She was sent to Fort Washita to monitor the movements of the confederates there. To prove that she was free, she always carried $20 worth of gold with her wherever she went. Her activities however did not go on for much longer, as she was accused of being a spy. The army mobbed her at Fort Washita and beheaded her. They buried her head separate from her body, with both parts buried within the confines of the fort. At the time, it was dishonourable to take the spoils, so they buried the gold instead. This began rumours of the "Fort Washita Treasure." Hauntings ;Headless Jane Fort Washita has been very actively haunted. Apparently, the hauntings peak at around October. The next landowner of the house, Charles Colbert, had 32 racing dogs. Every night the dogs would disappear but re-appear during the course of the day, This strange event lead Colbert to believe that something did not want him there and so left. The next owner of the converted barrack was a Dr.Steele. Steele had a daughter who said that she saw many figures in the fort, some of these images actually told her outright that she was getting mad. Steele decided to leave after he himself started seeing, a headless woman. The Steele family were so traumatised by these events that they burnt down the west barracks where they lived The headless ghost of Aunt Jane now actively haunts the fort. Many treasure hunters who have tried to find the Fort Washita Gold, have claimed that something was keeping them from digging at the ground, almost as if an invisible object was inbetween their shovels and the ground. The ghost is said to be green in colour, and for no apparent reason, it shows a stronger dislike towards women. One woman who worked as a history reinactor reports that whilst spending the night in the ruined forts, she awoke to find that an invisible force was trying to strangle her using corset strings. Category:Haunted Forts